A securing mechanism formed integrally with a main body has been used as a means for securing the main body having a specific function (e.g., a function as a cable tie) to a wall surface formed of a plate material, etc. (for example, see Patent Document 1) In the case of a cable tie (Cable tie 11) described in Patent Document 1, a securing mechanism including a plurality of locking pieces (flutes 45) formed in a pleated shape is formed integrally with a main body of the cable tie.